Destined to Be
by GlazingSilverWing
Summary: “Love is a canvas pattern furnished by Nature, and embroidered by imagination.”


A/N: Hm…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Destined To Be 

Naruto/Hinata

Garden

"_Love__ is a canvas pattern furnished by Nature, and embroidered by imagination.__"_

_--Anonymous_

She flipped through her scrapped journal, smiling at each pressed flower.

Such happy memories.

He, the gardener, the bringer of life. And she, the presser, the purpose to preserve their beauty.

"Hey, Hinata…want to come outside and help me?" he said, his head popping into the room, his hands slipping into gloves.

"I'd love t-to…," she replied, getting off the bed, closing the book. "Naruto-kun..."

Naruto/Sakura

Began to Love

"_When you don't have a mind, then you have a heart. When you don't have a mind only then your heart starts pulsating, then you have love. No-mind means love. Love is my message. __"_

_--__Bhagwan Shree Rajneesh _

He couldn't remember when he started loving her, but, as she lay asleep in his arms, he figured it was now.

Sasuke/Sakura

Thank You

"_I'd rather you say you hate me, Then you say I love you and not mean it."_

_--Joshua_

"Sasuke…I…I…I love you…!" she said, tears streaming down her face.

He stood, his right eye flinching, soaking up what he had just heard. He knew that she loved him, but to confess it was a different thing.

He swiftly moved in back of her, time standing still just to perfect the moment. "Thank you…," was all he could say as he knocked her unconscious.

As he flew into the woods, he wondered if she knew what he meant.

"Thank you…for giving me hope in something …Sakura-chan…"

Sasuke/Hinata

Gift

"_People who have a lot of money and no time we call 'rich'. People who have time but no money we call 'poor'. Yet the most precious gifts--__love__, friendship, time with loved ones--grow only in the sweet soil of "unproductive" time.__"_

_--__Similar Quotes_

She had given him such a special gift. He had given her a gift she had always wanted.

She gave him hope.

He gave her love.

Gaara/Hinata

Opposites

"_They were opposites, but they were each other's favorites. They loved each other.__"_

_--__Linda Sellers _

They were the total opposites, everything about them different.

He was the demon of darkness…She was the angel of light.

But no one realized that they were the two sides of the same coin…and the same circle as the Yin and the Yang.

Gaara/Sakura

CPR

"_Maybe if I share the path I walk then a little more of your pain will vanish. I want you to heal, whoever you are. I don't care what pain you've brought the world; I just want yours to subside. No matter what, your path is yours. Don't follow misery or worry. Devote every moment of your life to improving your dreams. __Love__ your world. Cherish the good you do. Let go of hatred. Dream of __love__"_

_--__Similar Quotes_

CPR is to insure that the organs function properly until the person has medical attention. It is not meant to save a life.

But…she had hadn't done CPR on him, and yet his one organ still functioned properly.

Gaara/Matsuri

More

"_Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in __love__"_

_--__Albert Einstein _

They were student and teacher.

That was it.

But they couldn't stand around and just be called student and teacher.

They wanted more than that.

Gaara/Hanabi

Not meant to be

"_People say that people who aren't meant to be, aren't meant to be…but if you love that person, than what words hold you back?"_

_--GlazingSilverWing (me!)_

They were never meant for each other…

…But why did it feel right when they were in each others' arms?

Shikamaru/Ino

Imagination

"_Love__ doesn't grow on trees like apples in Eden - it's something you have to make. And you must use your imagination too.__"_

_--__Joyce Cary_

As she sits next to him, she titles her head one way and bluntly asks, "Why do you do this? It's so boring! All you see are white puff things in the cloud!"

He mumbled his reply. "Use your imagination…troublesome…"

She frowned at him at his laziness but laid back down and stared up. She squinted her eyes, trying to form an oddly shaped cloud into something.

She giggled when her imagination of the cloud's form turned into…someone.

Shikamaru slightly raised an eyebrow.

What was so funny?

Shikamaru/Temari

Not so Troublesome

"_There is no difference between a wise man and a fool when they fall in __love__"_

_--__Similar Quotes_

He always called everything "Troublesome."

As he was with her, he found that everything wasn't so troublesome at the moment.

Neji/Tenten

Team

"_You __love__ everything to be __perfect__, but they made a few plays and we worked through it and got a good win on the road ... That is what good teams do. The idea was just to take care of business, and we did that.__"_

_--__Peyton Manning _

She was always there to help him.

He was always there to save her.

She was there to open his eyes when he couldn't.

He gave her understanding when she could not.

Together, they made the perfect team…along with their teacher and his protégé.

Neji/Sakura

Silent Love

"_But some emotions don't make a lot of noise. It's hard to hear pride. Caring is real faint - like a heartbeat. And pure __love__ - why, some days it's so quiet, you don't even know it's there.__"_

_--__Similar Quotes_

When she cried, he was always there to give her his shoulder to cry on.

When he was frustrated, she was there to calm him.

He was always there to love her.

She already had one.

Neji/Hinata

Free

"_Who travels for __love__ finds a thousand miles not longer than one.__"_

_--__Japanese Proverb _

They sat by each other, staring into the cage he had built to keep the bird in.

He reached a hand into the cage and held out his hand as an offer to the bird to porch there. The bird climbed, making itself comfortable.

She undid the bandage around the bird's wing, careful not to hurt the creature.

The bird hopped onto her hand as she undid the bandage. Her pale finger nuzzled against the bottom of its head, where the skull met the neck.

She smiled, looking up at her cousin. He smiled back.

She stretched her arm outward and lifted her hand upwards, hinting it to try to fly.

The bird spread its wings, taking a moment to get use to its newly healed wing. As the wind picked up, the bird flew, managing its balance in air. It gave a little chirp and flew of.

The two Hyugas watched in aw as the bird was united with another. They twirled around together in rejoice and happiness.

The two birds flew with each other into the distance.

"Doves…they're u-unique creatures…," the girl mumbled.

Kiba/Hinata

Tell a little Joke

"_You have to walk carefully in the beginning of __love__; the running across fields into your lover's arms can only come later when you're sure they won't __laugh__ if you trip.__"_

_--__Jonathan Carroll _

She always seemed to be crying, gloomy.

He always tried to make her laugh.

By re-telling jokes already heard, like stealing Shino's glasses. Funny stories to goofy around.

He just wanted to see her smile and laugh.

She usual did.

Lee/Sakura

Always to be a Friend

_Nobody loves a woman because she is handsome or ugly, stupid or intelligent. We __love__ because we __love__"_

_--__Similar Quotes_

He was in love with her.

She was in love with another.

He was put to the side.

She was given the spotlight with Sasuke.

As he looked at the couple, he understood he was just her friend.

Lee/Hinata

Found

"_To be in __love__ is merely to be in a state of perpetual anesthesia - to mistake an ordinary young woman for a goddess.__"_

_--__Similar Quotes_

She had finally found someone to laugh with and to share her pain.

He found what he never thought what was there.

Itachi/Sakura

Similar

"_The __opposite__ of I love you is not I hate you. It's I don't care.__"_

_--__Rich Bernstein _

There wasn't any love.

Just an open book with blank pages.

But there was something there that was similar to love.

Itachi/Hinata

Care Less

"_There are more people who wish to be loved than there are who are willing to __love__"_

_--Anonymous_

Nothing was there.

Not one thing was written in their relationship…

But they couldn't care less.

Kankuro/Tenten

Puppeteer and Weaponess

"_Two people could be millions of miles away from each other, but one thing can bring them together." _

_--GlazingSilverWing (me!) _

Two weapon masters.

The one thing that brought them together.

Kimimaro/Tayuya

"_Love__ is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do, will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, will never...never forget it.__"_

_--__Curtis Judalet _

Love was not common in Sound.

And when there was…

It was to be pushed it away.

Too bad.

They wanted that love.

Suigetsu/Karin

"_It could be midnight and we're still arguing about a fifth-rounder. It's a labor of __love__. We all have passion for it and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.__"_

_--__Tim Ruskell _

They always argued over one problem and one problem only.

The reason, the one problem had been long forgotten through time.

-----

They are many types of love out there.

And the reason why is to fit the pairing.

"_No one has ever loved anyone the way everyone wants to be loved.__"_

_--Ammoniums_

* * *

_A/N//Glares// _What?


End file.
